


Heartbeats in the cold

by TrisKGHG



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 02:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisKGHG/pseuds/TrisKGHG
Summary: Mercy and Genji make their way to Moscow to visit a Scienceconference, but their Airship gets attacked by Talon on the way. Landed in the snowy landscape of Russia Mercy gets injured in combat with Talon. Genji is now at the task of finding help and heat for his lover, but his time is running out...





	Heartbeats in the cold

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first FanFiction and woundnt be as it is without the great help of the wonderful Sarah! You can find her amaizing works here on AO3 under https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiteWrighter/pseuds/NiteWrighter 
> 
> Also since this is my first FanFiction I would be happy for any feedback, so feel free to tell me your suggestions on tumblr! -> triskghg

The Airship made a jump several feet downwards and upwards again, the engine fighting against the strong wind.    
Genji gazed out of the window into the brightness of the snow outside. He had a bad feeling in his stomach, the whole situation felt wrong.    
  
“What is the matter dear?“ Mercy asked while gently rubbing her thumb over his cybernetic arm.    
  
“This trip is not worth the risk, anything could happen.“ Genji answered, continuing watching the snow storm outside the airship.   
  
“This Conference is very Important for the Nanotechnology and I want to share my knowledge with scientists from all over the world,“ Mercy stated.   
  
The seatbelt symbol over their heads lighted up, “We‘re currently experiencing some turbulences,“ the pilot announced over the passenger comms, “please buckle yourself up.“

  
“Also, how are we going to improve if we don’t share our knowledge?“ she continued.

  
“I'm totally fine with that, but not under these circumstances.“ Genji said and turned his head to face her. “Not when it puts you at such danger, not when it’s in Moscow at winter season, we’re not even flying with one of the orcas!“   
  
Mercy’s gaze softened, “I know this isn't the safest we’ve been, but traveling with a private airship is the best option we have. We can’t take an orca to an public event.“ she said, “It would be far to obvious in front of the media, people are going to be suspicious that I'm traveling with an former Agent already.“ she continued.    
  
“I'm not going to let you go on this trip alo-“ Genji started.    
  
“I know and I deeply appreciate that you care so much Genji.“ Mercy laid her head on his shoulder and took his hand in hers. “I enjoy your company.“    
  
The airship made an slight dip in height again.    
  
“Angela did you take the valkyrie suit with you like I asked you to?“ Genji asked, the feeling in his stomach was getting worse and worse.   
  
“Of cour-“ Mercy started but a strong vibration went through the ship, causing Mercy to stop in surprise. 

 

“We’ve got a bogey on us.“ came the concerned voice of the pilot over the comm channel.   
  
“Genji what was that?“ she asked right before another vibration went truth the ship, this time the right side of the airship dipped down and it’s nose went downwards for 20 degrees.    
  
“We have a problem with our right engine!“ The Pilot informed them over the comms, “Brace yourselves!“

 

Genji looked out of the window trying to get a look on the engine and for a brief second he saw a shadow flying past them, almost not visible in the snow. “This must be Talon, I told you this wasn't a good idea!“   
  
An explosion, this time really visible, hit the right engine again and it caught fire. The ship now really lost momentum and started spinning.    
Alarm beepers went off and they kept losing altitude rapidly.    
  
Mercy instinctively grabbed Genji‘s arm, her fingers clinging around it. 

Genji saw their altitude dropping on the screen and checked Mercy’s and his seatbelt before the airship hit the ground and everything went black.    
  
-   
  
The loud beeping of his amor, designed to give him consciousness back as fast fast possible in emergency, woke him up.    
Genji‘s vision slowly came back, a cold wind went through the passenger room. He slowly started moving and regaining his memory, the airship, the snowstorm, their crash.   
  
Drinks, pieces of glass, their luggage, everything was scattered around. He looked at his side and found Mercy still unconscious beneath him, he had a moment of shock but let out a sigh in relief when he saw her still breathing.    
He gazed at Mercy searching for injuries but she seemed to haven’t gotten hurt just as him, the snow and the other engine really had slowed down their fall.    
Talon, Talon was going to check if they survived! They had to move. He opened his seatbelt and turned over to Mercy, opening hers too, Mercy groaned.

  
“Are you okay?“ He asked, searching eye contact. Mercy’s gaze focused, “Y-yes i'm fine.“

Genji supported her as she stood up and looked outside and found the snow storm still going.    
Mercy was going to freeze to death, he needed a heat source. The Valkyrie Suit!    
He quickly opened their luggage and took the suit out.    
  
“Angela, Talon is going to be here any second, we got to get on the move!“ he told her.   
  
“What’s about the Pilot?“ Mercy asked. In that moment a metal sound came from the front of the ship, “They’re here! Angela come we need to take the back exit.“ Genji whispered, alone he may would’ve been able to kill them but he didn’t wanted risk Angela being hurt.   
  
“But the Pilot! He-„ Mercy attempted to say, but in that moment they heard a gunshot drowning the sound of the snow storm for a moment.   
  
“We need to go, now!“ Genji insisted and pulled Mercy to the exit. He used the emergency mechanism and opened the door, kicking it open.    
Genji grabbed the Valkyrie Suit and Mercy tighter and ran out of the airship. They were able to see the Talon ship behind their airship, Genji quickly scanned the surroundings and headed straight to a forest nearby.   
  
“They will catch up to us with the ship in no time, we need to run to the forest, we have no choice, let’s go!“ he stated, after a few moments they entered the forest hearing the Talon agents shout behind them.    
  
-

 

The forest was dark, their run was slowed down by the snow, but it was thick so they didn’t had to fear the Talon ship.    
After the first tiny hill they surpassed Genji turned and looked for the Talon agents. They seemed to run back to their ship.    
  
“Genji, I can’t keep this up for long in the cold.“ Mercy said, totally out of breath. He gave her the Valkyrie Suit, it had its own heating.    
After Mercy changed clothes and left her casual clothes behind, Genji gave one last look behind. The Talon ship had started and hovered in front of the forest. The next second two motorcycles jumped out of it, hovering close over the ground,  two Talon agents on each one. They had a good lead but with those motorcycles and their footsteps still visible they would catch up very soon.    
Genji took Mercy by the hand again and pulled her in the direction of a rocky hill nearby.    
“They got motorcycles!“ Genji said alarmed. 

 

“We need to get up those rocks so they can’t follow us, their altitude is limited.“ Mercy said and started running, Genji following closely.    
They started to climb the hill, with Genji jumping up and helping Mercy to follow. 10 seconds later the Talon agents arrived and stopped their motorcycles, shooting at the couple.    
Mercy ducked into cover activated her damage boost on Genji. He threw some shuriken, hitting one Talon agent in the throat.   
  
But they were far from done, the Talon agents leaned over their motorcycles and tipped on the screens. Genji watched in confusion as the motorcycles started to repurposing themselves.    
  
The motorcycles rebuild themselves into Tiger like omnics of solid metal, they looked around for a brief of a second before fixing their eyes onto the couple.

 

“Well that's new!“ Genji said. 

 

The first omnic immediately sprinted to him. With two giant leaps it were beneath Genji and crashed right into him, sending them both rolling one rock platform underneath. Genji fought against the giant claws of the omnic, pushing it of him. At that moment the second omnic leaped over him on the way to Mercy. Genji quickly jumped onto his feet, drew his wakizashi, sliced half through the omnic he was fighting with and followed the second one.    
  


As Genji arrived on the platform, Mercy had already switched to her caduceus blaster and started shooting at the omnic. Her shots hit it in the upper body and legs but the omnic only twitched for a brief second, it leaped forward and hit Mercy with its claws of her side, causing her to scream in pain. Her suit got ripped wide open as the claws cut through it. Luckily the suit took most of the damage, but Mercy still got a big wound which started bleeding immediately. She tried to block the next hits from the omnic with her caduceus staff, but it immediately broke under the force of the next hit.   
  
Still, it had protected Mercy from another direct hit and Genji wasn't going to wait until the omnic would hit her again, he quickly dashed through the omnic slicing it in half.   
  
The remaining Talon agents grabbed the edge of the rock, Genji quickly turned and sliced them to pieces one by one.   
Then he ran over to Mercy which was lying on the rock holding her side, her face reflecting her pain.   
  
“Angela!“ he shouted, “Angela, answer me!“    
Genji rolled her onto her back.   
  
She groaned, “My-, my Valkyrie Suit,“ Mercy fought for every word, „it got damaged, it’s not healing.“ she nodded at her wound.    
  
Genji started to panik, “What do you mean it doesn’t starts healing? Why,- Why isn't it working?“     
  
“The power supply must've been damaged,“ Mercy said, her face distorted with pain.   
  
Genji’s looked at the power supply at the top back of Mercy’s Valkyrie suit, “It’s completely destroyed, there’s basically nothing left of it.“   
  
Genji took her caduceus staff trying to activate it, but the machine didn’t responded to any inputs.   
“Your staff isn't working too, do you have any backup?“ he asked.   
  
Mercy shook her head slightly, “Normally the biotics in my suit are my backup, but I’ve never dealt with damage like this.“ She jerked under another wave of pain.   
  


Mercy started ripping off some of the fabric of the valkyrie suit's tassel, “Careful! If you move too much you'll bleed out!“ Genji said worried.

 

“I can handle myself!“ Mercy answered, but groaned under the next wave of pain. She pressed the fabric on the wound, “Just need to press down, no problem.“

  
“We need to find help soon, are you able to walk?“ Genji asked her.   
  
“I can walk, I just need a minute.“ Mercy answered.

  
“We’re almost at the top, I will carry you up.“ Genji leaned over Mercy and tried to lift her as careful as possible.    
  
“Please watch- ouch!“ Mercy jerked in pain.    
  


“Sorry, sorry, sorry, we‘re almost there, just a moment.“ He lifted her up and laid her on top of the next rock, then he quickly followed and supported her as she stood up.    
  
“This could work, just press the fabric down, i'm going to hell you.“ He laid his arm under her arm and together they started walking through the snow.   
  
-

  
The wound stopped bleeding soon, but the open suit and the lack of heating drained Mercy’s energy. Genji knew she wouldn’t make it for long and the sun seemed to sink faster with every minute.   
The snow caused every step to be twice as exhausting, they had stopped talking after a short while.    
  
At some point, Genji didn’t knew how long they had been walking, Mercy got slower and slower, every step was taking more of her energy and she was worn out completely.    
  
Mercy had stopped wiping the snow out of her eyes, it was a hopeless fight. Her body felt sore all over and she was dizzy.

“Genji, I-“ Mercy collapsed in exhaustion, “Angela!“ Genji turned, catching her fall, “We need to move, please Angela, we need to continue.“ 

  
“I'm so tired, just need a minute.“ Mercy whispered quietly.    
  


“We don’t have a minute!“ Genji said pleading, “Come on please Angela!“ he continued desperately.   
  
He lifted her bridal style and started carrying her, the fear of losing her gave him new strength.    
“Winston and the others surely noticed that we’re not responding and they will find us.“ Mercy said, her eyes half closed already.

 

Genji reinforced his grip, “We just need to keep walking closer to civilization, please stay awake!“

  
Mercy pressed herself against Genji, she fighted against the unconsciousness slowly crawling up her body. She didn’t even felt the wound anymore, her whole body was getting numb. The heating in Genji‘s armor was barely noticeable at the outside, but she clinched onto it, as she slowly drifted off.

 

-   
  
The sun was setting as they finally reached the end of the forest, but Genji‘s hope was crushed as the wide white land at the end of the forest greeted him with an cold wind.    
Mercy had stopped trembling and wasn't showing any reaction to his calling anymore, but she was still breathing.    
  
In the half darkness he noticed an black shadow on the left. Genji’s heart made a jump. Never he had been so happy about seeing an Talon ship. They were waiting for the bikers they had send out before, their communication blocked by the weather as well, this was his chance!   
  
One Talon agent was sitting in the cold nearly sleeping. He clearly had the job checking the area, but he didn’t paid attention at all.    
  
Normally, it would be no problem to sneak past him, but with his energy drained and Mercy in his arms, he was very thankful for this sleepy enemy.    
Genji surrounded the ship and looked out for an place for Mercy, he didn’t wanted to lay her in the snow but there seemed to be no other option.    
He cursed the weather and slowly made his way to the now sleeping agent.    
He looked up the entrance of the ship but there was nobody, he laid Mercy as quiet as possible on the entrance, since there was no snow. 

Genji turned and quickly sliced through the neck of the agent with his wakizashi, killing him with almost no noise.    
  
He didn’t wanted to lose any more time and rushed to the entrance. After quickly checking Mercy’s pulse he took a deep breath and quietly opened the entrance of the ship.    
  
He lurked in the room and saw four remaining Talon agents, two playing cards, one sitting on the pilot seat and one with his weapon on his lap, sitting at the side.    
  
He took all the remaining strength in his body and dashed into the group, killing the one with the weapon first. The others jumped up, but he had already turned and drew his katana from his back.   
He dashed forward and sliced the agent nearest to him in half, turned around and stabbed the other agent which played cards just moments ago in the stomach. Right as he turned to the remaining agent at the pilot seat, a gunshot hit his cybernetic arm. The agent sitting on the pilot seat had grabbed a pistol he didn’t saw before. He dashed past the agent and kicked his pistol out of his hand from behind, loading one shuriken at the same time and throwing it into the neck of the agent.    
  
While the agent fell out of his seat he quickly returned to Mercy and carried her into the ship. After laying her on the table he searched for an first aid kit and returned to Mercy.    
  
Her pulse was almost not noticeable and her breaths were slow. Putting the heating in the ship to the highest setting possible and talking to her, he prayed he wasn't too late.    
He cleaned and bandaged her wound and kept trying to wake her.   
“Angela, Angela please wake up, we’re save now, we can go home!“ He said over and over again, shaking her gently and caressing her cheek.   
  
Mercy felt cold, she felt cold and everything was black. She tried to move or open her eyes but she couldn’t, her whole body felt sore and energyless.   
Slowly her senses came back and she started to feel her wound again, the hard surface of the table and a voice. The voice got louder and she recognized it was Genji’s voice, she felt him caressing her and she heard the worry in his voice.    
  
After what seemed an eternity struggling, she finally managed to open her eyes and after the vision got clearer she saw Genji’s worried face over her head.   
Her Gaze focused, “What, what happened?“   
  
“Angela! Finally, I was so worried, everything is going to be alright!“ Genji answered hugging her tightly.   
  
Mercy returned the embrace, “My whole body hurts,“ she replied, “where are we?“   
  
“In the Talon ship, it was the only heat source I could find, they waited for us at the end of the forest.“ Genji explained.   
  
“Are they gone?“ Mercy asked scared.    
  
“Yes, they won’t hurt you, I-“ Genji looked at the Talon agent to his feet sliced in half, “lead aggressive negotiations.“   
  
Mercy tried to lift her upper body in a sitting position and immediately regretted it, “Ouch, can we go home?“   
  
Genji supported her back to her lying position, “You can’t stand up now, let your body get some rest.“ He said, “Yes I will contact the watchpoint as soon as possible.“ He looked out of the window, “We need to wait until the storm no longer blocks the communication.“   
  
“This table is very hard, is there any other surface I can lay on?“ Mercy looked around, “Oh god...“   
  
“It’s probably better you don’t focus on your surroundings-“ a loud noise came from outside, Genji was instantly alarmed, “Don’t move, I’m going to check what that is.“    
Genji slowly made his way to the entrance and lurked outside.    
  


“It’s the orca! They found us!“ He waved to the orca outside which was already starting to land. 10 seconds later Tracer already zipped over to them.    
  
“Hey loves, we finally found you! Your signal was lost for hours, so we searched for you.“ She said. She looked into the ship, “Oh god, Angela love, are you alright?“   
  
“I‘m feeling sore all over but I’m alive.“ Mercy answered.    
  
“Let’s go home!“ Genji said and carefully lifted Mercy to carry her to the orca, “I want to go home and forget snow for now.“    
  
“Same for me.“ Mercy agreed and snuggled up against Genji.    
  
After they arrived at the orca and Brigitte had taken care of Mercy they started their flight to the watchpoint.    
  
Genji watched Mercy sleeping, the exhaustion had defeated her finally and she had fallen to a deep sleep.   
He gently brushed his hand over her cheek and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Finally she was safe and they could leave this horrible trip behind.    
  
He looked out of the window and saw the the sky clear up as they moved away from the storm. From this distance, it looked like an white soft blanket covering the earth up, but he very well knew how cold this blanket could bite.


End file.
